User talk:Nealon The Siren
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Phasewalk page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Fryguy42 (Talk) 01:22, February 22, 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' warn temporary block ...is what i was going to say. but persistence in inserting nonsense into mainspace pages has resulted in a temporary removal of editing privileges. we at the borderlands community look forward to your coming back to the wiki with constructive and helpful edits in the future. thank you. 01:27, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Just as an aside... There are many times when I watched my friend play (before I just couldnt take it anymore and bought the game) and the quote of "oh crap" did happen. Dont worry about the warning, its just the community saying "oh crap" to your edit. 09:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) maya's phaselock it is, in fact, maentioned mentioned on the page as her active ability. 01:24, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Reminder Hey there, just a reminder to sign your posts with ~~~~ or hit the signature button at the top of the page after you edit a thread. Thanks. 14:21, March 7, 2012 (UTC) One more thing : Please do not remove others posts on mainspace article talk pages. However, feel free to remove whatever you like on your own profile / talk page. Thanks. 01:47, March 12, 2012 (UTC) removing ANY posts from mainspace talk pages'' ist verboten'', as is removing others' posts from any talk page. removing your own posts on your own space is merely frowned highly upon. ty. NO MORE POSTS ON MY TALK PAGE!!! next post on her i will erase cause so wat i dont like people replying on my talk page and ruining it next thing me and my cousins will be shut down and have wasted our time. Wikia is offically just for people like fryguy and razzledazzle chick who take it like things are the endof the world. Its offical i dont like being on wikia if i cant express my self with out violating something that doesnt affect most people. From: Nealon, Jacob, Stephanie, and Meghan :Everyone who edits a wiki in a decent manner has the right to express themselves and say their opinion, hence why there are talk pages. Removing those (well-mannered) replies is disrespectful to others. We only remove / undo vandalism, or edits that are a hindrance to the productivity of the wiki. Just remember, if you don't like another opinion... ignore it and move along. This really is one of the better wiki's once you get past the "speed bumps". Feel free to continue editing here, its always nice to have more people around. 03:53, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry its just i usually dont understand a few things like canon and stuff i am new like well 2 weeks old here borderlands glitches +1 initiative for creating the new page, nealon, but... please see the existing Glitches page and consider adding any new material that you may have over to that page. thanks much. 06:52, March 12, 2012 (UTC) sorry i wasnt thinking Nealon The Siren 07:01, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Nealon